coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9211 (19th July 2017)
Plot Forming a plan, Adam instructs Eva to borrow Aidan's paperwork regarding the flat purchase to see if there's anything they can use against him. Phelan offers Seb his job back. He's pleased, as is Nicola when she calls into the yard. Worried about his supposed illness, she invites a delighted Phelan for a drink and a chat. David tells Sarah about the lack of success with Lara. She's grateful for his help but Bethany thinks nothing can ever heal her again. Cathy tells Brian to back down but he refuses. In the Rovers, Phelan is completely thrown when Nicola reveals that she knows he's dying. Eva uses Aidan's stress over upcoming business meetings to get his financial paperwork out of him, offering to handle the mortgage application meeting herself. Nicola is furious with Seb though Phelan is more sanguine at the lad's interference. Aidan's meeting is cancelled and he returns to the flat for the mortgage meeting. In a panic, Eva rings Adam in a panic for the paperwork which she had handed over to him. He tells her he'll get it back to Underworld. Roy tells Brian to pack his bags and leave the flat. Craig tells Bethany how he confronted Neil who denied everything. She's gutted but Craig assures her he knows she's telling the truth and he admires her for showing such amazing strength despite all she's gone through. Having found what he needs, Adam gives the paperwork to Kirk, saying he found it dropped on the pavement outside. Kirk thinks he picked it up by accident in the office, takes the blame and hands it back to Eva to avoid Aidan knowing. Buoyed by Craig's words, Bethany decides she's going to seek professional help. Sarah is pleased. On Adam's advice, Eva suggests to Aidan that, having looked at his accounts and tax arrangements, it might be best to put the flat in her name. He agrees. Zeedan and Rana attend Luke, Kate and Alya's flat-warming party. Phelan tries to talk to Nicola but she feigns disinterest. Cathy engineers a meeting between Roy and Brian in the Rovers. Encouraged by Cathy, Brian rips up the penalty notice. As the party ends, Luke leans in for a kiss with Alya but she fends him off. Eva meets up with Adam who suggests their next move should be to take the factory from him. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: On Adam's advice, Eva suggests to Aidan that it might be best to put the flat in her name; Phelan is thrown when Nicola tells him that she knows he's dying; and Bethany takes a step on the road to recovery, and announces that she's going to seek professional help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,982,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes